fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki:Sandbox
defined as FANDOM-Wiki-Wordmark You are running DB-OS 6.23 build 1995 (@) 2011 COPYLEFT. ALL WRONGS RESERVED WARNING: Updates haven't been checked since 622-11. No available ports to connect to because this is running in standalone mode. Elevate this console and PLOY GAIN. C:\>D(I)R SANDBOX echo Dr. Sand: Listen to my song... Directory of C:\SANDBOX F /Fan Boon Bank/ M /Main Page Tests/ P /Plate Of Mystery:Adventure/ U /Under Construction/ N /Next Gen Graphics/ T /Stat Land/ O-2 /Stat(en) (Is)Land 2: Totalled Drama/ S /Spamland/ O-L /Spamland/Letters to Zalgo/ 3 /Unused Music Track Library/ A /Pet Practice Arena/ * Userpage Sandboxes: |-C User:Caagr98/sandbox |-I User:Ivan247/Sandbox |-H User:HankGuideDude/Starbox |-Z User:ZoshiX/Sandbox O-s User:108.34.213.177/stixxbox G /Greek Alphabet/ T /Trix Yogurt: The Wrath Of The Ao Aliens/ This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! NOW GO AWAY. ...Wait, come back! D: No, please don't. Anyone can edit this. EXCEPT YOU. BLUH. I IS WAFFLE. MEHHHH OMNOMNOM! Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. also try 2 use corect grammers wen tiping pages, 'specialy mainspaice ones and dun`t do stupit things to also sine ur poasts wit 4 tilders (~~~~) or with teh "UR SIGGY W/ TIMESPAM" botton on talke pages or else ul be branDed as a GHOST and frowned uponn by even the noobiest of teh noobs and hunted 4 you're SOUL so happy editting Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text in between repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Don't use only one (=) sign, because the title of the subheading will be the same font as the title of the page, which might confuse some readers. More importantly, it looks ugly. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) *it's not ok to make editing mistakes *you can't preview your work before saving it *even after saving it, you or someone else can't edit it again to make it even better Create a numbered list by starting each item with a number sign (#) #it's not ok to make editing mistakes #the preview button isn't there for any reason #even after you save a page, you or someone else can edit it again, multiple, numerous times, clogging up the recent changes feed, spamming your edit count, and getting the whole community AngRY with you #???? #PROFIT!!!!! Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics won't create italics. (Another option isn't the command.) Three single quotes, like bold text won't create bold text. (Another option isn't the command.) Five single quotes, like bold italics won't create bold italics. Derp. (Another option isn't using both the and commands.) ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they cannot and will never be allowed in this wiki. One horribly useless HTML command is , which creates a line break. Or you can just hit the enter key twice, lazy fools. ( and are also the same thing. The first HTML command is just the most common.) Using works better than pressing Enter twice. Example( ) Example (pressing Enter twice) ' SHADDAP. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, don't surround it with the '''nowiki command. Don't add O's or 0's or smiley faces like so: {O{TeOmplOate:OSROCOompOo itOemO}O} {:-){T:-)emp:-)lat:-)e:In:-)fobo:-)x c:-)harac:-)te:-)r{:-)} AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-spam filtered equal sign Stuff. STUFF MOVED HERE. LOODOODOO ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:12, December 7, 2013 (UTC) WOW LOOK IT BROKE or not I guess :SCIENCE??? ::Okay well this one's stubborn so ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 22:40, February 10, 2016 (UTC) SICNEC :DOUBLE SICNEC Okay I'm content C64 Siggy Test Commandant SixFour Talk 22:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Now play all at once! CHASE248 (talk) 20:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Weapon Table Test 1, 2, 3 Dizzy dean Daffe dean, ah goofe dean 'MachoMatt22:' READ ME: As this is a preview and not necessarily a 100% accurate representation of the final product, I would like as much input possible regarding the following inquiries. (Preferably in the "pet_char_treuse" channel of the Fan-Ball Wiki Discord server, as it's more convenient that FANDOM talk pages for discussions that are not one-on-one conversations.) # Of the five characteristics listed below, which of the following should one be able to guarantee in a request? Currently, only "Head" or "Species" can be guaranteed. If it were up to me, the option to guarantee a particular head or species would remain free, but one would have to pay some sort of currency (Are Fan-Boons and/or PINK Stumps still a thing?) to guarantee other variables, (E.g. Guaranteeing a particular head and species would require currency, guaranteeing a particular head and genotype would require currency, etc.) but I want to here what other users have to say first. ## Color ## Size ## Is Mutated? ## Head ## Species ## Genotype # Alternatively, we can have the characteristics discussed in the previous bullet be sorted into two or more pools. (For example, if we sorted "Head" and "Species" into one pool and "Color", "Size", "Is Mutated?", and "Genotype" into another, and stated that only one variable from each pool could be guaranteed, one could guarantee a male Fish with all other variables randomized from the Grassy Lake, but not a blue male Fish with all other variables randomized from the Grassy Lake.) # Speaking of size and genotype, I was thinking of each area having it's own pool for each, as I wouldn't expect, say, some greatly mutated 9x size Zillium-genotype monstrosities to be found on a regular basis from an area called "Grassy Lake". What do you guys think? # I'd imagine we just scrap the whole "Creatures here are not tamed beforehand and must be trained by their owners to become pets." thing and just say that it's done automatically? From what I can gather, the Fan-Ball Wiki isn't nearly as roleplay-oriented as it was in its early years, and logic suggests that any Pets originating from the Breeding Center, Hatchery, Greenhouse, and probably some other places I'm forgetting would also not be house-trained. # As we're an obscure, extremely niche micro-community with like, ten active users that typically take at least a couple hours to respond to each other's Discord messages, (Not a jab towards any particular user, but naturally a series of like, twenty or so semi-obscure flash games hosted on a non-mainstream browser game site (By "mainstream" I'm referring to the bigger sites like Armor Games and Kongregate.) isn't exactly the prime topic for a fluent conversation.) do you think we should abolish the weekly limit of 4 Aquatic Center requests? Discuss. # (Sorry in advance for being "that guy".) This one realistically doesn't matter, but is it alright if I update the description for the "Volcano Bodies" area in the final product? A submarine volcano by itself isn't usually a hot spot for biological activity, but hydrothermal vents which are commonly found near submarine volcanoes are. Unless it's implied that pets originating from the Volcano Bodies swim in lava, but I deem the former more likely than the latter. Introduction: Welcome to the Aquatic Center! The purpose of this facility is to provide users with a means of obtaining new pets alongside the Adoption Center, Breeding Center, Hatchery/Greenhouse, and Cell Center. Here, you can obtain water-dwelling* pets directly from the wild from various bodies of water* in the Fan-Ball World. Unlike the static wildlife of traditional Stick Ranger stages, the locations we have to choose from are hand-picked for the extreme diversity of their ecosystems, culminating in seemingly endless combinations of heads, species, and other characteristics. While what you will find in these areas are not limited to purely aquatic species (E.g., Fish), all creatures found here rely greatly upon or live in fluids*. As such it's possible to find, say, an aquatic Undead if you're lucky. New areas can be suggested in the comments below, though do note that not all ideas will be implemented. *Though all current areas are traditional bodies of water, areas added in the future may be home to organisms suited to live in other fluids, such as lava. Obtaining New Pets Via the Aquatic Center: Acquiring pets through the Aquatic Center is as simple as leaving a request in the comments section of this page and then checking back later! In your request, two things must be specified: The area from which your Pet will originate, and the Head your Pet will have or your Pet's species from the list of Common Heads or Common Species for each area. Examples of what does and does not constitute a valid request are listed below, but do note that it is possible to obtain the subject of a non-valid request. For example, it is possible to obtain a Roundhead (Normal) Bacteria from the third example of a valid request. ("A Pet of a randomized Species with a Roundhead (Normal) Head from the Grassy Lake.") Examples of Valid Requests: # A pet of a randomized species with a "Roundhead (Normal)" Head from the Grassy Lake. # An Eel with a randomized head from the Grassy Lake. # A Fish with a randomized head from the Grassy Lake. Examples of Non-Valid Requests: # A Roundhead (Normal) Fish from the Grassy Lake. # A Walrus with a randomized head from the Far-Southern Waters. Areas: Far-Southern Waters: "Dangerous waters previously inaccessible to LATINC's boats. Our armored ships are slow, so results might take a while." Common Heads: *None Common Species: * Clione * Penguin Other: *Pets found here may have Ningenian entities can be found here, which have the following characteristics: **A bleached color pallet. **Size will be at least 2x, with 3x being the most common. **Various traits of real-life Cetaceans. Frozen River: "Extremely cold and a harsh environment." Common Heads: * Hex * Sixstar Common Species: * Fish * Submarine Grassy Lake: "Contains mainly Fish and Eels." Common Heads: * Mask (Canon) * Roundhead (Normal) Common Species: * Eel * Fish Hotburn Oasis: "An oasis with scorching-hot water." Common Heads: * Sixstar * Star Common Species: * Mine * Starfish Northern Ocean: "The ocean nearer North to the Fan-Ball world. The Cell Center gets most of its DNA on the islands here." Common Heads: * Axe* * Flake * Mammoth Common Species: * Plankton (Look-a-troopa Ver.) * Walrus Ex-Trolland: "The area where Trolland once was." Common Heads: *Rage (Not an official Head, but will likely bear resemblance to the Adoption Center B Pet, Raeg.) * Troll Common Species: * Bacteria * Plankton (HankGuideDude Ver.) * Plankton (Look-a-troopa Ver.) Volcano Bodies: "The volcanoes are dormant and life-bearing." Common Heads: * Bomb * Triangle (Frown) * Vampire Common Species: * Eel * Seahorse *Head will have a different appearance for 2x size Pets. * 1x Size: * 2x Size: